Running Away
by Magical words from Muggle pens
Summary: ‘So what if I’m running away? The only thing I can possibly get is heartbreak. I’m better off being with someone who’ll protect me, even if it means that I’ll have to give up love.’ ... One shot: DM/HG.


Running Away

'So what if I'm running away? The only thing I can possibly get is heartbreak. I'm better off being with someone who'll protect me, even if it means that I'll have to give up love. 'I hope'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked into the mirror and sighed. She looked beautiful and angelic in her white, pale wedding gown. Too bad she didn't want to get married

_If only her groom was…...never mind. Why ponder upon things that can never happen? _

She let out another sigh.

Life sucks. Yeah, that's right. That's why it lets you marry your best friend whom you see as ….well a friend. And it lets you fall in love with the man who made your life hell and lets you forget that fact like the pain never existed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several months ago, Hermione found herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy, wanting to never let go. He seemed changed, kind, with an air of mourning. Yes, he had lost his family, how much of a family it was I don't know. But he seemed saddened with his life.

I thought that maybe he'd seen the error of his ways. 'Who am I kidding. _Draco Malfoy_? He'd probably been sad because his precious Voldemort had been killed. Can't kill off all the mudbloods now can you?'

But she still couldn't stop thinking about him. His distant, cool aura. It took all of her strength not to run up to him and wrap her arms around his strong waist. To tuck away the loose strands of hair as they whipped about in the wind. They got too close, too close for comfort. She should have seen it coming. But not even the months of tension could have prepared her for their mind-blowing kiss.

I don't think that most people can experience the passion and intimacy that we experienced in that one kiss. I think I saw my life flashing before my eyes and I wasn't even dying. Ok- maybe I was.

…._white gown…Draco at the altar…children…sweet embrace. _

"No!" Hermione cried , edging away from him. I can't take this anymore, I can't let him.

"I can't do this to Ron, I love him." Draco stood still in shock as she pushed him away. "I'm getting married to Ron, this..us..it can't happen."

Draco's eyes narrowed in anger, he approached her dangerously. But Hermione shoved at his chest and ran past him. She didn't, couldn't look back at his heartbroken face because hers was breaking even more rapidly. The tears were blurring her vision as she ran and ran just to escape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, she was still standing at the mirror. Tears threatening to fall, she lowered her head. All of a sudden she snapped her head up at the sound of shuffling. "Ginny, I'm not ready yet," she whispered.

"Do you think you'll ever be ready?"

Hermione turned around to find Draco dressed impeccably in a black tux. It took her a few minutes to focus on the man infront of her.

"Wha..What are you doing here?"

"Oh didn't you hear? Weasley invited me. I think he's gone nutters. Or maybe he finally caught on to the fact that his bride is in love with me"

"What?" Hermione gasped. "I don't…what are you? Go away! Please, just go" she said wringing her hands nervously.

"What and just let you pass your life in misery? Weasley doesn't love you and I'd laugh if you tried to imply that you love him"

"But…I do" Hermione said unconvincingly

"Yeah right, don't patronize me Hermione. You're telling me that you'll live happily ever after with him? _Him_?

"Do you kiss him and feel the fire that you feel with me? _Have you even kissed him_?" he spat out heatedly. "You can't escape me. If you leave me, you'll regret it. I swear you will. I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

Hermione was sobbing crazily by this point, her mascara inkily staining her face.

"I can't, I can't. you'll just hurt me, you've never cared for anyone and stayed with a woman for longer than a week. And you think I'll hurt Ron just for what? _Sex_? I can do without passion, thank you very much. I certainly won't die without it"

"Really?"

Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her to him before she could react. He dipped his head to capture her lips in a rough kiss.

"Tell me then, 'I don't love you Draco, I can live the rest of my life without regretting not being with you'"

"I …I don't" she stammered, blinking back the flood of tears waiting at her lashes.

"I can't…..Oh Draco" she wept on his chest, clutching at his shirt. "I love you Draco, I love you so much. But ..Oh I feel so scared"

"Shh…why? I'm here aren't I? I've been here waiting for you for the longest time and you ran to _Ron_! That's the stupidest thing you've done. Promise me that you'll listen to that smart head of yours more often"

"I will, I promise" she said softly "I do"

_Fin. _


End file.
